Metalloproteinases are a superfamily of proteinases (enzymes) whose numbers in recent years have increased dramatically. Based on structural and functional considerations these enzymes have been classified into families and subfamilies as described in N. M. Hooper (1994) FEBS Letters 354:1-6. Examples of metalloproteinases include the matrix metalloproteinases (MMPs) such as the collagenases (MMP1, MMP8, MMP13), the gelatinases (MMP2, MMP9), the stromelysins (MMP3, MMP10, MMP11), matrilysin (MMP7), metalloelastase (MMP12), enamelysin (MMP19), the MT-MMPs (MMP14, MMP15, MMP16, MMP17); the reprolysin or adamalysin or MDC family which includes the secretases and sheddases such as TNF converting enzymes (ADAM10 and TACE); the astacin family which include enzymes such as procollagen processing proteinase (PCP); and other metalloproteinases such as aggrecanase, the endothelin converting enzyme family and the angiotensin converting enzyme family.
Metalloproteinases are believed to be important in a plethora of physiological disease processes that involve tissue remodelling such as embryonic development, bone formation and uterine remodelling during menstruation. This is based on the ability of the metalloproteinases to cleave a broad range of matrix substrates such as collagen, proteoglycan and fibronectin. Metalloproteinases are also believed to be important in the processing, or secretion, of biological important cell mediators, such as tumour necrosis factor (TNF); and the post translational proteolysis processing, or shedding, of biologically important membrane proteins, such as the low affinity IgE receptor CD23 (for a more complete list see N. M. Hooper et al., (1997) Biochem. J. 321:265-279).
Metalloproteinases have been associated with many diseases or conditions. Inhibition of the activity of one or more metalloproteinases may well be of benefit in these diseases or conditions, for example: various inflammatory and allergic diseases such as, inflammation of the joint (especially rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis and gout), inflammation of the gastro-intestinal tract (especially inflammatory bowel disease, ulcerative colitis and gastritis), inflammation of the skin (especially psoriasis, eczema, dermatitis); in tumour metastasis or invasion; in disease associated with uncontrolled degradation of the extracellular matrix such as osteoarthritis; in bone resorptive disease (such as osteoporosis and Paget's disease); in diseases associated with aberrant angiogenesis; the enhanced collagen remodelling associated with diabetes, periodontal disease (such as gingivitis), corneal ulceration, ulceration of the skin, post-operative conditions (such as colonic anastomosis) and dermal wound healing; demyelinating diseases of the central and peripheral nervous systems (such as multiple sclerosis); Alzheimer's disease; extracellular matrix remodelling observed in cardiovascular diseases such as restenosis and atherosclerosis; asthma; rhinitis; and chronic obstructive pulmonary diseases (COPD).
MMP12, also known as macrophage elastase or metalloelastase, was initially cloned in the mouse by Shapiro et al [1992, Journal of Biological Chemistry 267: 4664] and in man by the same group in 1995. MMP12 is preferentially expressed in activated macrophages, and has been shown to be secreted from alveolar macrophages from smokers [Shapiro et al, 1993, Journal of Biological Chemistry, 268: 23824] as well as in foam cells in atherosclerotic lesions [Matsumoto et al, 1998, Am. J. Pathol. 153: 109]. A mouse model of COPD is based on challenge of mice with cigarette smoke for six months, two cigarettes a day six days a week. Wild-type mice developed pulmonary emphysema after this treatment. When MMP12 knock-out mice were tested in this model they developed no significant emphysema, strongly indicating that MMP12 is a key enzyme in the COPD pathogenesis. The role of MMPs such as MMP12 in COPD (emphysema and bronchitis) is discussed in Anderson and Shinagawa, 1999, Current Opinion in Anti-inflammatory and Immunomodulatory Investigational Drugs 1 (1): 29-38. It was recently discovered that smoking increases macrophage infiltration and macrophage-derived MMP-12 expression in human carotid artery plaques Kangavari [Matetzky S, Fishbein M C et al., Circulation 102:(18), 36-39 Suppl. S, Oct. 31, 2000].
Clinical studies with matrix metalloproteinase inhibitors have frequently revealed adverse side effects referred to as the musculoskeletal syndrome. Such side effects have prevented the further development of certain matrix metalloproteinase inhibitor drug candidates. Several hypotheses based upon a lack of selectivity for these drug candidates among the different matrix metalloproteinases have been advanced to explain the musculoskeletal syndrome (see, for example, J. Thomas Peterson, Cardiovascular Research, 69 (2006): 677-687). In order to minimise any possible adverse musculoskeletal side effects, there is a clear rational to develop selective MMP-12 inhibitors for the treatment of MMP-12 mediated human disease.
A number of metalloproteinase inhibitors are known (see, for example, the reviews of MMP inhibitors by Beckett R. P. and Whittaker M., 1998, Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents, 8 (3):259-282; and by Whittaker M. et al, 1999, Chemical Reviews 99 (9):2735-2776).
WO 02/074751 discloses hydantoin derivatives of formula

that are useful as MMP inhibitors.
We now disclose a further group of hydantoin derivatives that are inhibitors of metalloproteinases and are of particular interest as potent and selective inhibitors of MMP12. The compounds of the present invention have beneficial potency, selectivity and/or pharmacokinetic properties.